


Dog Eat Dog

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Angst and Porn, Complicated Relationships, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, M/M, Power Dynamics, Repression, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: “That got under your skin, didn't it?” That's the thing, Rob is always getting under his skin. Still, Jay hesitates. Whatever faults he has (and according to both Rob and Nigel, he's got a lot), he's not a violent person. And really, Rob is just doing his job, being the cheeky chappie who don't know when to shut up, because that's what he was hired for.Deep down, Jason knows it's not Rob he's angry with.“Go on Jay, hit me,” the younger boy whispers. “Explain that one to Nige when the make-up team have to cover it up–”Jason kisses him instead.





	Dog Eat Dog

“He fancies you, you know.”

Jason sighs in irritation. He's too tired for this, both from being worked within an inch of his life and from being shouted at by Nigel, telling him he has to get this right, because god knows they don't keep him around for his voice. “Save it, Rob, I'm not in the mood.” All he wants is to go back to his hotel room and spend five minutes alone, let the nauseating anxiety brimming in his veins settle down a bit, maybe try one of those breathing exercises Lulu taught him – but people like them don't get privacy, do they?

“Didn't seem like you were!” Rob says with that grin of his that could, in any other circumstance, be charming – that _is_ charming, to most people. “Seriously, I don't know why you put up with him. He'd probably be a lot nicer to you if he was getting what he wanted. To all of us really.”

Jason's head starts to hurt. Robbie hates their manager more than any of them (Jason doesn't hate him, or at least, he won't let himself think about it in those terms), but that doesn't stop him clamouring for Nige's attention like a neglected pup. Maybe he acts the way he does because he's jealous Nigel cares enough about Jason to make him his prime target for abuse. That scares Jason, makes him wonder what Rob might do if he really was getting that attention, but he can't afford to worry about that on top of everything. “You don't know what you're talking about,” he mutters.

Robbie looks put out by that, and Jason almost wants to roll his eyes. Rob always hates being reminded how young and dumb he really is. “Yeah well, it's an obvious solution,” he says. “If you'd just man up and admit you're not really here for the same reasons as the rest of us–”

His temper snaps. Before he knows it, he's got Rob slammed up against the wall, skull colliding against the wall with a sickening crunch.

And being the mouthy brat he always has been, Rob fucking laughs about it.

“That got under your skin, didn't it?” That's the thing, Rob is always getting under his skin. Still, Jay hesitates. Whatever faults he has (and according to both Rob and Nigel, he's got a lot), he's not a violent person. And really, Rob is just doing his job, being the cheeky chappie who don't know when to shut up, because that's what he was hired for.

Deep down, Jason knows it's not Rob he's angry with.

“Go on Jay, hit me,” the younger boy whispers. “Explain that one to Nige when the make-up team have to cover it up–”

Jason kisses him instead.

It takes Rob by surprise, and for the first time in years it must be, makes him shut up. That might be reason enough to do it. Rob wouldn't be Rob if he folded that easily though, and so he kisses back roughly, his tongue wet and vicious in Jason's mouth. Rob is taller than him, just, and bigger in general, but Jason is much madder, and so can keep him pinned against the wall easily. He squeezes Rob's hips with his shaking fingers, hard enough to bruise, and finally starts to feel a bit better.

Rob starts getting hard within seconds, and maybe Jason shouldn't be surprised. He doesn't know if Rob has ever done anything with a bloke before, but he's definitely seen him eye them up when he thinks nobody's looking.

Maybe this should be a wake-up call, this should stop him going too far before he does something he'll regret, but he can't back down now. Rob has been asking for it for years, and Jason is sick of him, sick of Nigel, sick of just bloody everything.

“If I fuck you, will you shut up and leave me alone?”

Rob lets out a needy groan, doesn't really answer, but when Jason shifts his leg to press his thigh between Rob's and rub against the bulge there, Rob keens back eagerly. Jason should have known this would work. All Rob's ever really wanted is attention.

He fixes his lips beneath Rob's ear and sucks the skin gently, risking leaving a mark as much as he dares. “You're pretty when you're quiet,” he whispers, only half-teasing. There's no time to be careful, and so they're grinding and arching and rubbing together hurriedly, panting and sweaty, him clutching Rob's hair and Rob's nails digging into his back. They can't get caught. Nigel might like them clad in leather and kissing and cuddling on stage, but the appeal is all in the ambiguity, the are-they-or-aren't-they. Jason's pretty sure if anyone sees them, they're both out of a job.

Robbie is whimpering against his skin, clinging to him as he drives himself toward the building heat, and it turns Jason on. He likes the thought of making Rob whine and beg for him. He likes someone doing so.

Like the teenager he is Rob comes in his pants quickly, biting Jason's shoulder to smother a needy cry. That pushes him over the edge, bracing himself against the wall. He shudders through his climax, wetness seeping through his trousers uncomfortably, but in the afterglow for a split-second he can feel himself relax.

“Jay?”

He comes to his senses quickly. When looks at Rob face again, the younger boy is looking at him with those big green eyes that make him look less than his nineteen years. He's still a kid, really, a needy kid who craves attention and affection, and Jason took advantage of him. Looking at the stain spreading across his crotch makes Jason queasy.

Awkwardly, he extracts himself. “You should go get changed.” It's hardly a nice way of dealing with the aftermath, but now he's panicking. “We've got telly in half an hour.”

Rob's eyes narrow, rejected once more, but he nods, and wanders off without another word. Jason sighs. He's disgusted with himself, but he's not wrong. They do have to be on the telly in half an hour. There's always another interview, another event, another person watching them.


End file.
